The present invention relates to a liquid sealed-type vibration-insulating device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid sealed-type vibration-insulating device having an interior divided into a main liquid chamber and an auxiliary liquid chamber by a vibration-insulating rubber member constituting a main spring.
Among vibration-insulating devices, an engine mount for an automobile is used under various conditions ranging from idling operation to maximum engine speed, and, therefore, must deal with a wide range of engine frequencies. For example, a vibration-insulating device for dealing with this situation is U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,719. This discloses a liquid sealed-type engine mount wherein the interior is divided into two liquid chambers by a vibration-insulating rubber member in which the two liquid chambers communicate with each other through an orifice. In such a liquid sealed-type engine mount, a stopper mechanism for limiting excessive displacement is needed and in view of the situation in which the engine mount is used, the engine mount must be as compact as possible. In the liquid sealed-type engine mount disclosed in the above U.S. patent, the stopper mechanism is composed of a flange of a body on the inside of the vibration-insulating device and a cap located on the outside of the vibration-insulating device body. However, no reduction of dimensions of the vibration-insulating device, and particularly no reduction of its dimension in a radial direction, have been taken into consideration.